


Cat Lovers~Destiel

by Bucashu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Cat, Dean Has a Cat, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucashu/pseuds/Bucashu
Summary: Grey fur always floating around the bunker, piss smell and unnecessary scratches on his skin were the only things Castiel's pet provided for the household according to Dean.The cat took a great amount of Castiel's attention and left Dean with just a small bit of it. Dean wanted his partner to return the cat to the animal shelter and for everything to go back to what it was before, but he also knew that Cas adored that asshole cat that stole his attention and he knew that it made Cas happy, but still, Dean felt left apart.He had to do something about it.After a while of considering his options, he decided on having a quick chat with the cat. Dean was eager to be his man's favorite creature again, he needed to. He missed his angel.But he never considered that maybe having a cat wouldn't be so bad after all.





	

“Okay listen close, you little grease ball”, Dean growled at the chubby feline that sat before him.

The kitten swayed her tail around as her round eyes roamed Dean’s face with curiosity. Interest, probably captured by the scattered freckles that invaded his nose.

The small bundle of gray fur didn't seem to be interested in anything Dean had to say. She was all about the freckles and Dean couldn't have been more annoyed at that.  
After all, she was his lover’s pet, not his. The feline only reserved her attention and content purrs for Castiel, even though he and Sam were the ones that had been cleaning her sandbox for the last couple of days, but she didn't seem to care about that.

“Hey!”, once again, Dean protested in an attempt to get the kitten’s attention and yet, she didn't even blink at his direction.  
Another groan full of annoyance escaped his throat. Stupid animal.

Dean let out a sigh that clearly laced his frustration behind it. He was done.  
Knowing that the animal was never going to direct him her stare, he opted for lifting her.

Reaching out carefully and hoping not to trouble her too much, he enveloped the small frame of the cat in between his calloused hands. Gently wrapping his rough fingers around the small and warm little gray armpits of the small cat.

He was mad.

And he was jealous.

Of a cat.

Yeah. How embarrassing.

He started to feel how the cat had begun to wriggle under his grip, but he knew his grip was steadier than to let her free, he also knew he wasn't going to let her go until they were through with their talk.

So he cleared his throat, forcing himself to gulp saliva before speaking.

“First of all”, He began, an intimidating tone spilling out of the words as he spoke.

"You are not human", he pointed out. 

The kitten meowed as if on due and Dean couldn't help but wonder if she was actually getting any of what he was saying, but deep down he knew she wasn’t.

Dean shook his head, ”You don't get to sit in my chair and hiss at me whenever I want to use it”, Dean frowned, “Because it’s mine, not yours”, he spat.  
The cat meowed again and Dean felt annoyance burn through his veins as bright yellow eyes scanned him up and down without a worry in the world.  
The cat stared blankly into Dean's eyes, softly swaying her tail in the air as she gazed at him.

"You don't get to eat my food", he continued with a growl as he looked at his hands.  
He had decided to look away because even for him, the sight of the kitten’s furry and chubby paws lightly clawing at his sleeves was something he didn't think he could resist. He was mad at the cat, and he needed to stay mad at her. Dean wasn't gonna let her cute her way out of that one.

"Okay last of all and you listen to me you hear me?", he threatened and the cat started wiggling under his hands again, meowing as she did. Dean sighed and managed to adjust his hold on her so the cat wouldn't fall out of his grip.

"You don't get to steal my boyfriend's attention”, a hissed whisper rolled out of his tongue with venom lacing at the end of the words. 

"The fact that Cas had cured my allergies to cats doesn't mean that you get to steal him from me, it doesn't mean that you get to cuddle with him more than I do and it doesn't mean that you get to be more cherished than I am.” Another involuntary growl escaped his mouth, his eyes glared daggers into the cat’s direction in hopes that she would somehow get the message. He was pissed.

"Castiel is mine, you copy?", he frowned at the small cat, "he will always be mine and I'm not gonna share him with you", he continued, "I don't want to.”

He did realize that his behavior was being more than childish, but it had been days since he had had the chance to spend some alone time with his angel. Dean needed Castiel, he wanted to be near him and to be able to love him the way the angel deserved to be loved, but of course, the kitten would always get in Dean’s way. Damn cat.

The cat meowed one last time and finally managed to wiggle out of Dean's grip, landing on the floor with a thump.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt that way?", a new voice resonated through the bunker's library, voice thick with sadness as the husky sound flooded through Dean.

A wave of worry washed through his bones as he shifted his gaze from the small cat to the library's entrance.

Dean’s green eyes met with Castiel’s. Blue pools of endless worry examined him with sadness.  
He couldn't help but feel guilty, he had never meant to make his angel feel troubled. In fact, he had never wanted Castiel to get involved in that situation, but instead, right then, Dean was feeling like a complete dumbass as his partner slowly made his way towards them.

Dean stayed silent and followed with his eyes as Castiel kneeled beside them to then lift the little one up.  
His angel cradled the kitten in his arms and guilt got a hold of Dean’s heart the moment he caught the way the feline buried her chubby face against Jimmy’s old trench coat. She seemed content.

A warm feeling attacked his soul at the sight. Dean had realized that Castiel adored that little greasy animal and he decided he would never take that away from his man.

"I really love this cat Dean", Dean startled with Castiel's voice after a moment of silence between the two lovers. ”…But I love you more than anything”.

Dean looked up at him the moment he heard that and the words seemed to impregnate themselves into Dean’s every cell as Castiel’s eyes searched for Dean’s gaze in reassurance.

Castiel’s stare held such an intense feeling that Dean had forced himself to look away as the sentiment of shame crept through his skin.

"I love you more than my own self and if you feel uncomfortable with the cat around", Cas stopped to swallow and look down sadly at the cat for a brief second, "I can get rid of her if you'd like me to", he smiled up at Dean kindly.

To say that Dean didn't feel the need to marry Castiel in that instant would have been a big fat lie.  
He let out a breath, "God Cas, you're so dramatic", Dean laughed as he put his hands around him and pulled his angel up, cat included.

"I was just letting her know her limits", Dean said before huffing at how stupid that sounded.  
Cas  smiled lovingly at his confession and nodded, "...and I think she got my message", Dean looked at the cat and stroked her ear, "right?",he smiled at the animal, earning a happy sound from the kitten as she leaned into Dean's touch. The angel followed their behavior with a small tug of his lips and the feeling of adoration invading his senses.

"Just one more thing", Dean interrupted the happy moment, making Cas look up at him again.

"We're sending her to Sam's room when we're at it, cause I ain't going through what happened the last time she was there."

A mischievous look replaced Castiel’s loving expression along with a smile, he shook his head, "You know how she gets when it comes to sleeping somewhere without me around", he interjected.

“Well, she'll have to suck it up", Dean stroked the cat's ear again and sighed. A rough laugh escaped the angel’s throat and Dean swore to himself that that sound was going be the death of him. "I guess she could."

 

____________

 

As the years went by, Dean had gotten really attached to the cat, something which neither Sam nor Cas had expected.

They had built their own daily routine where the cat would wait patiently for Dean to arrive home to then rub her not so tiny body against Dean's feet the second he stepped inside the bunker, waiting to be picked up to then proceed to purr against Dean's neck.

Dean would also constantly find himself at the pet store, buying toys for her.  
He would play with the cat when they got back from hunts and the feline would cuddle against him at night, bringing a smile to Dean’s face at the feeling of Castiel pressed against his chest and the small warmth the cat provided as she lied tangled at his feet.

…

 

Dean, as to be expected was the first one to worry when he noticed her weak behavior one week, and then the one that followed.

Sam and Cas had tried resonating with him, those things happened. After all, the cat was not so young anymore.  
But she had lost appetite and weight, and Dean had been paying more attention to her sleeping and eating habits.

He had even inspected her Whiskas food bags with his own hands to check if the food was the problem, but he discarded the option when he noticed the cat's food remained to be the same gross and sticky substance as before.

 

….

 

Dean also was the first one to almost shed a tear when the vet announced to the dysfunctional family of three that the cat had the lymphoma virus, which meant cat cancer. 

Cas held him close as he told him that his grace wasn't strong enough to heal their precious cat, voice cracking as he did and tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. 

…

 

Dean was the first one to take the cat to her treatments for the disease and he was the first one to believe in her. Cas, always by his side to comfort him as they waited for the cat to be done with her Chemotherapy sessions–which were being paid with fake credit cards and no shame at all, also earning lectures from Castiel about it afterward.

 

…

 

Dean's voice was once again the first one to break into a joyful cry as the doctor handed them her cancer test results a few rough months later.

The doctor announced their cat was cancer free and Dean pulled Castiel towards his chest the second the news reached their ears.

Castiel was crying and Dean felt the back of his eyes start to sting as well. It seemed insane to Dean how such a small and chubby bundle of good energy and love had given their lives such a positive twist.

Their cat was fine, Dean was more than thrilled.

Standing at the opposite side of the room stood Sam, who forced himself not to roll his eyes at the sight of the loving hug the vet and him were witnessing.

The younger Winchester felt his chest tighten with a happy feeling the moment the doctor handed him a small blue cage that contained their cat.  
He was a proud uncle. He had always referred to the cat as the couple's child and he was thrilled about the fact that his brother’s girl was fine.

Sam couldn't help but feel the back of his throat tighten. The cat had gone through so much pain and yet had survived.  
The tall man was beaming with excitement at the sight of the healthy cat, she was finally okay and Sam just couldn't wait to squish her into a big family hug when they got home.

Cas on the other side, shot Sam a smile from across the room as he noticed his happy expression. He looked up at Dean, who was still wrapped around his arms and breathed out a relieved sigh. Dean seemed happy and that was all Cas wanted for Dean.  
Dean showed his angel a smile and planted a kiss to his temple.

He couldn't believe it, but thanks to actual science and a good doctor, their cat was cancer free.

 

In the end, Dean came to love the cat as equally as he loved the Impala.

And who would've thought, Dean wasn't a cat person, but that messy ball of gray fur managed to turn him into one.


End file.
